


A Little Help

by kikitheslayer



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikitheslayer/pseuds/kikitheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And there was something else gnawing at him, and that something was probably Pierce’s least favorite emotion. Guilt. Because even dead he wasn’t sure he would be able to withstand the look on Abed’s face when he realized that Pierce was the reason he was down one best friend.</p><p>“Just go with that for the message,” said Pierce. “I’ve got another idea.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> This was written directly after I watched "Geothermal Escapism." Basically I am 1. broken, and 2. so sentimental I wanted Pierce to leave something more personal for Abed.

“Mr. Hawthorne?” the lawyer prompted. He was seated across from Pierce, dressed in a pressed suit and oozing professionalism. Or at the very least, he had kept his comments to himself. “Mr. Hawthorne?” he asked again. “Anything else?”

Pierce didn’t respond. He had put aside this part of the will for last. He had never been close to Abed. In truth he thought he was seriously disturbed and had no more business at Greendale than someone who had made good choices. In fact, he had just had as much recorded in his will. But Abed had managed to put up with Pierce for nearly five years, and something in the old man’s heart wouldn’t let him say that he wished he hadn’t been there.

And there was something else gnawing at him, and that something was probably Pierce’s least favorite emotion. Guilt. Because even dead he wasn’t sure he would be able to withstand the look on Abed’s face when he realized that Pierce was the reason he was down one best friend.

“Just go with that for the message,” said Pierce. “I’ve got another idea.”

 

Abed wasn’t mad at Pierce for the things he’d said. To be honest, he’d never expected to be included in Pierce’s will at all. He’d always assumed Pierce would either lack the foresight to create one, have a lot of unmentioned debt, or leave him nothing at all. All things considered, the sperm was a nice gesture.

But it was also gross. 

He got rid of it as soon as he could, and then he sort of forgot about Pierce. Sure, there was an empty chair at the study room table, and yes, there was that uncomfortable silence every time someone called Jeff or Britta gay, but things were more or less the same without him. Maybe their viewership had widened a bit, since minorities were now 60% less likely to get made fun of in any given episode.

 

The next time Abed really thought about Pierce’s passing was about a year and a half later. He was checking his email, the Greendale one. He hardly had any reason to, given that he never used it to contact teachers, could talk to most of friends in person, and Troy hadn’t contacted him in 367 days. He was counting.

 

He was expecting the usual: absolutely nothing. Instead there was a new message from an address he had never expected to see again.

_To: ANadir@Greendale.edu  
From: PHawthorne@Greendale.edu_

_(This is an automated email. It is to be sent if you have gone one year without corresponding with TBarns@Greendale.edu.)_

_Abed,_

_You’re weird. And I don’t understand your relationship with Troy. But in the case of you reading this, there is likely a rift, and I’m smart enough to know it’s probably my fault. I have set aside 25,000 dollars of my fortune to be given to you when and only when the two of you have decided on a common purpose._

_Good luck,  
Pierce_

 

Given the fourteen million Troy inherited, they didn’t really need the money. but it served its purpose: Abed contacted Troy and they started talking again. And they didn’t stop talking. Strangely though, it took them another few years to agree on a use for the money. 

It was a nice wedding.


End file.
